The Future Is
by disneyqueen
Summary: The future is everything to Keely Teslow. However, over the last two months she's slipped away in depression for her. When an assignment is given on "what you want to be in the future" Will Keely be able to answer that question without Phil at her side?


**Here's a one-shot for Keely. I own nothing, but the idea. All the charators and Phil's line belong to Disney. Keely's big speech is going to be in italics, just so it's clearer. I hope you enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The future is_

She paused, her pencil hovering over the scrap piece of paper. Pressing the easer to her index finger, pressed against her lip, she closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind to write. Music played in the background, driving the monsters of depression from her mind. Folding her arms over the paper, she laid her head down in exhaustion. The sentence kept rolling over and over in her mind, almost as annoying as a fly buzzing around the ears. Since two months ago, the future had never been far from her thoughts, everything in her life now seemed dull and boring compared to the future. For almost three years, she had gotten a glimpse and a taste, oh an overwhelming beautiful taste, of the future and of innocent, true love. Raising her head, her gaze instantly fell onto the empty salt shaker on her desk. Reaching out gingerly, her fingertips ran along the rim, memories funny, painful, but most all happy raced though her mind.

"Keely, Sweetie, it's almost midnight, what are you still doing up?" her mother asked, peeking into the bedroom.

Keely didn't even acknowledge her presence, her eyes almost glued on the broken piece of metal. Footsteps were heard, the wooden floor creaking beneath the slippers. A tender, cold hand fall onto her shoulder, sending chills down her spine, golden curls flying around her neck.

Rubbing her hand along her back, her mother asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Other than this stupid essay no," Keely replied, tucking loose strand behind her ear.

Placing a single kiss on her head, her mother said, "Alright, but not to much longer, please, you do have school tomorrow."

Keely nodded, her gaze lowering onto the almost blank sheet of paper. The door closed with a gentle click, darkness surrounding her, except for the light over her desk. Running her hand though her hair, she bit her bottom lip, her own words mere moments ago echoing in her head. Slamming her fist down, she cursed under her breath, the paper floating in midair for a millisecond. Raising her gaze, she spotted the picture of her other best friends, Own and Via. The picture had been taken a week ago at her birthday party. Yet she had become like a ghost within her own body, day after day talking and laughing with her friends as though she was a different person all together. No longer was she there, she was just an observer watching from a whole different time. A time when Phil was by her side, a time which seemed over a thousand years ago.

Shaking her head, she spun around in the chair, forcing the tears away, her bottom lip trembling as memories of her perfect birthday. It had been a simple picnic, but there weren't any words to describe all the feelings beneath that simple act. All the love, friendship, trust, and understanding shared between her and her knight in shining armor. Sliding from the chair, she changed into her nightgown and slipped into bed. Rolling onto her side, she closed her eyes, the assignment still lingering in the back of her mind. However, in her dreams, Phil dominated above everything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight poured in though the windows, a gentle breeze drifting in, wrapping around her, almost like a hands caressing her check. Opening her eyes, she turned onto her back staring up at the ceiling absentmindedly. Downstairs, she heard her mother rushing around to get things ready for work and getting breakfast ready for her. Taking a deep breath, she sat up, her curls falling into her face, her chapped lips dying for a drink of water.

Slipping out of bed, her feet landed on the cold wooden floor, goose bumps running up and down her legs. Going into the bathroom, she picked up a brush, ripping the knots from her hair as though they were the knots keeping her heart together. Ten minutes later, she was ready fro school, examining herself in her full length mirror. Her once bubbly smile, replaced with a faint line for her lips. The colorful cloths were there, but her eyes expressed only the darkness within her soul.

"Are you ready for school?" her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," she replied, half heartily. She glanced down at the sill blank piece of paper, the single sentence sending her mind racing with the overwhelming memories. However, the salt shaker glinted in the sunlight, almost sending a message to her. Blinking and giving a faint smile, she slipped out of the room, heading for another day of school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlocking her locker, she placed her folders and textbooks inside, her hands moving without any thought of placement. Laying her history folder on top, the whole pile fall onto the floor two textbooks sliding the entire wall to the opposite wall. Taking a deep breath, she dropped her backpack down beside her as she knelt down, beginning to collect her things. A large shadow fall over her, her breath catching in her thought for a moment.

"Phil," she breathed out, her heart flattering into her chest, heat rising in her checks.

"Keely, do you want the O-Dog to help?" Owen asked, crouching down next to her.

The sandy blond hair boy placed a tender hand on her shoulder, stopping her instantly. Raising her gaze, she met his dulled blue eyes, peering into her own green owns, with such concern she had to look away.

Owen lowered his hand asking, "Is something wrong, Keels-"

"It's Keely," she snapped, glaring daggers into him, her teeth clenched together as though she might bite his head off.

Owen shrunk back slightly, but didn't leave her side. He reached out a ginger hand towards her shoulder, but she shifted away, her gaze hardening the longer she stared at him. Students passed without a single glance down at the two collecting the folders and textbooks. Owen stood up, placing his small pile into her locker, a chill running down his spine.

"You have the rest?" he asked quietly, sliding his hands into his pockets.

She nodded, standing up, her arms filled with folders. Placing them inside, she mentally counted, a frown creeping onto her face. Placing her hand on the door, she said, "I'm missing one textbook."

"I got it," a British female voice answered from behind her. Turning around, she spotted Via holding out her textbook towards her.

"Thanks," she muttered, taking the textbook into her hand and stuffing it into her locker.

Via smiled gently, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Instantly, she felt her body stiffen for a second, but then relaxed. Via glanced over at Owen, inclining her head over towards the classroom. He understood and excused himself, tossing a comforting smile towards his friends.

Wiping away loose strands of curls, Keely muttered, "Thanks, Via."

"No problem, he can be a little immature, but he really does care," Via explained, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder.

Keely glanced down at her friend, but didn't smile back. Her hands slide into her jeans, her eyes followed a boy and girl laughing and holding hands with each other, a pang of heart ache spreading around her. Via slipped her arm from their parch, but placed both hands squarely on both her shoulders.

Keely shook her head, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke. "Via, please…" she paused, taking a calming breath, "please don't say it."

Via opened her mouth, but was cut off by the bell ringing overhead. Pressing her lips together and tucking her brown curls behind her ear, she muttered, "Perfect timing."

Without another word, Via slide away from her friend and into the classroom down the hall. Keely froze, a figure walking towards her though the hall of students, gilding though as though he was a ghost. The dark, enchanting chocolate eyes stared directly into hers. His curly brown lucks waving in the wind surrounding her. The figure was only a inches from her, his words ticking her neck.

"Timing literally is everything, so you have to make the must of what's happening rite know, Keels," Phil said, smiling up at her, his eyes peering into a soul.

Reality was brought back instantly as she was shoved into the floor. Catching herself, she cursed under her breath as the person just kept right on walking, without even looking back. Picking herself up, she dusted herself off, grabbing her English folder from her locker. Slamming the locker shut, she walked silently into the class room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teacher was instructing the others of the homework for the evening as she slipped inside. However, the teacher noticed, tossing her look of distain, but Keely simply ignored it. Via leaned over in her seat, whispering, "You ok?"

Keely simply nodded, her thoughts still rolling over the memory of Phil's words at the dance. Opening her folder, she instantly spotted the easy sheet on top of everything else. The teacher walked over towards her, holding out his hand. "Miss Teslow, may I have your paper?"

Keely gulped, slowly sliding the almost completely empty sheet out. Holding it close to her body, she took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she asked, "Sir, I…I was wondering, could I give this orally, please."

The teacher paused for a few moments, trying to decide. Keely waited with baited breath, the sounds of the clicking clock and all the stars of her peers surrounding her. Time seemed to stand still, the seconds seemed to grow into minutes, but the teacher broke into her thoughts.

"Sure, go p to the front," the teacher instructed, pointing towards his desk.

Keely nodded, slipping from her seat, her knuckles almost white as it gripped the paper tighter. Via placed a hand on her friend's arm, asking, "Keely, what are you doing."

"Finding peace, I hope," Keely whispered her voice shaking even as she spoke.

Walking up to the front of the room, she turned around to face the class. Every single pair of eyes was on the blond. Closing her eyes, she tried to think back to her stage fright. Phil had helped her though it, given her the courage she had needed. However, he wasn't there to keep her focused and he would never again hear her voice, even though all her words ever spoken were meant for only him. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, glancing down at the page as though she was reading it.

_"The future is many different things. More obstacles are thrown at you, more relationships, more challenges, more everything in everyday life. But, what does any of it mean? As kids were told we can shape our own futures and that we can be who ever we want to be, right?"_

She paused, glanced over the rows of her classmates, all nodding and mumbling in agreement. Taking a deep breath, she continued, her voice growing more confidant the longer she spoke.

_"If what our parents tell us is true, why do some many of us give up on those dreams for the future by our teenage years? It's simply because we see ourselves imperfect or the classic 'I'll never be… whatever because of…' All our dreams slowly change with time. Time, the biggest commutate to our lives. Time is something we can't escape, no matter how hard we try, it's impossible."_

"Miss Teslow, this wasn't the assignment I gave you," the teacher interrupted, walking over towards her.

Keely turned her head, nodding slightly. "It is Sir, just let me finish please."

After a moment, the teacher nodded seating back down at his desk. Keely sighed deeply, her eyes lingering on the different rows of her peers. However in the next moment the world seemed to disappear for her, a warm white light surrounding her. Directly in front of her, she saw Phil standing there in the same suit as he had worn to the dance. Smiling, she continued, without looking at the blank sheet, the words just flowing from her lips as though she knew them by heart. Her only audience was her true love, the one her words belonged to and always would.

_"We can't control time, anymore than our own futures, Why plan when destiny already has its own course set up. Plans can tear people part, breaking hearts and souls if you look too closely at the future. Timing is everything and out only true plan is to love every moment of life, even in the deepest depression the light can be seen if looked for correctly. Time can have its rough places, but everything can brighten if people care about each other, regardless of ancient wars, races, religions, even though space itself. I don't know what I want to do with my life in the future, but I know one thing for certain…"_

She paused, as "Phil" disappeared, reality coming back into view. The class was almost completely silent; the only sound was the clock above the chalk board.

Taking a deep breath she concluded, _"I don't know that I want to be in the future, but I know one thing for sure, I'm going to face every challenge that comes my way and I won't give up without a fight."_

A large smile spread over her face, her eyes shining with her old spark of happiness, it was faint, just below the surface of her sadness. A small round of clapping filled the room, some mumbling, others rolling their eyes. However Keely didn't pay attention. Sliding into her seat, she smiled. It matter what the others thought, her speech had set a new course for her. Sure there would be bumps along the way, but over time she would overcome them with the help of her friends.

Time, it was time that separated Phil and herself, but she knew that time could allow wonderful changes in her life. Weather they were good, ok, terrible, or great and wonderful times, she would face every new challenge with a fight. Just Phil had done with her. Now she had to do it alone, but she knew she could make it on her own and time would simply set things in its place along her journey of life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**** hope you enjoyed. I know it's not a happy, fluffy piece, but it was racking my brain last night so I just had to write it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. **


End file.
